Return Of A Savior
by stephab
Summary: The World is in turmoil, muggles and wizards live in the same world contaminated by darkness becuase of Voldemort, People are dying every day. And Harry Potter has been missing since he was one.
1. Golden Burst

Return Of A Savior

A/N- I'm a bad girl, I should be working on Blade: Who I really am, but I got an idea for this! It's along the same lines as Blade but here he's older, actually this could almost be the sequel to Blade but it ISN'T. HBP spoilers. AU and romance (probably).

**Summery- The world is in turmoil there is light, dark and neutral, but there is also him. Harry Potter. Harry Potter has been gone for since he was a year old, searches have been made, but to no avail. Twenty years later in the middle of a mighty War, were muggles and wizards live in the same world because of Voldemort, Were Werewolves are set onto young children, were people are killed every day and Almost Half the world is in the Dark, there is a burst of gold on a powerful map. The burst of gold does not mean Dark, Light, or neutral, but then what? This war may just be turned around. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I wish, but I don't. **

"General Weasley, Sector 5 secure, Sector 6 secure, But sir Sector 7 is having some dark activity readings, my men should check it out just in case," A man with dark hair and a shadowed face said urgently.

"Lieutenant Longbottom we need you here for a special assignment, get Lieutenant Smith on it," General Weasley was one of the highest ranking men in the War, though he was only 21 years old he got respect from everyone of his men.

The start of the war had begun when he was only 17 years old, nearly four years before. Thousands of people died, and many more injured. The War was raging on, with one side the Dark, giving no mercy, and the other the Light, trying to defeat the Dark and help the people who got injured along the way. The muggle world and wizard world had long since combined, the muggles terrified at first, but it turned to hatred as magic destroyed their world. Muggles, like wizards, joined both sides, some with the light and the others with the Dark, but there were those who stayed in the middle, neither Light nor Dark, but to a Dark wizard a neutral muggle or wizard was _almost _as bad as being with the Dark. And to think all of this started of because of one _being _someone now not fit to have the title as human, someone who had been defeated long ago but returned with more hatred in his blood, more vengeance than any other. Lord Voldemort.

Years ago when Ronald Weasley, General, was but one year old another boy his age, Harry Potter, defeated the dark lord. But no one ever knows what happened to Potter, his parents dead, he disappeared. Hagrid was to pick him up and take him to the Dursleys, his only known living relatives, but when Hagrid got there he was gone. Sirius Black was accused of the crime of selling the Potter's out to Voldemort but thanks to an unknown tip he was put on trial and was proven innocent. A massive worldwide search commenced, Pettigrew who was a rat animagus was found thirteen months later, half starved in the sewers and was sentenced to life term in New Azkaban, the old one had been destroyed , dementors working against the light. An even bigger search was commenced for Harry, for five years they searched but he was never found.

In Weasley's 4th year Voldemort came back, though the real war started two years later. No one knew how he got back, until one of his inner circle was captured and put under Veriteserum. Voldemort had been found in a forest in Romania, his Death Eaters carried out an ancient spell that brought him back, which tied to the death of Amelia Bones, they used her blood to get Voldemort back, they needed someone that hated Voldemort. Their first choice would have been Harry Potter, but he was gone so they used someone who would be a threat. No one knew Voldemort was back until two years later Azkaban was broken, Diagon Alley torched, and Hogwarts was attacked. Hogwarts survived, barely. In Diagon hundreds were killed, and half of it was brought to the dark. And the Death Eaters were broken free of Azkaban, free to terrorize the world once more.

"General?" Neville Longbottom said, "What is my assignment?" Neville looked at General Weasley, they had gone to school together and been through much, too much.

"We have a reading in Middle Diagon Alley," General Weasley said rubbing his forehead. Neville raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sir, I just said we had a dark activity reading in Sector 7, which is Middle Diagon Alley," Neville said.

"This one is not the one you were talking about, its neither light, or dark but it isn't one of the neutrals either," Ron looked straight into Neville's eyes, "This has never happened before, not only that, the reading wasn't exactly tiny, but it wasn't large either, I have no idea what it is.

Neville's eyebrows raised, this was not good, a new reading was something to investigate.

"Going Sir, do you want me to bring backup?" Neville asked. Ron shook his head.

"No, bring your mirror, you can contact Smith he will be near by to investigate the Dark Activity reading."

Neville turned to leave the room, but was stopped by a voice.

"Oh and good luck Neville," Ron said. Neville nodded and fled form the room. Ron shook his head and stared at the map on the table.

The room he was in was the Main War Room; there was a large round table with a map of the whole world right in the middle and others like it on the wall. There were little pinpricks of green on it, symbolizing the leading members of the Light and there families. Yellow areas were the Light was in power, Red were the dark was, and gray were it was still neutral. Dark readings came out in short bursts of blue, Light readings in Pink (Luna Lovegood picked the colors) and neutral readings in purple.

Middle Diagon Alley was in Purple, and the reading that had come just as the Dark Activity Reading Neville was going on about, was gold, not Blue, Pink or Purple, Gold. But as fast as it came, it was gone. Ron and Neville were the only ones in the was room at the time, but Ron was only one looking at the main map, Neville had been looking at another map which only showed dark activity readings, so he would not have seen the gold burst.

Ron looked at the map once more, he knew Neville was the best man for this job, but if it got to dangerous Smith would be there, but lets hope he wouldn't need him.

But then it happened.

Ron gasped then took out a round mirror from his pocket, "Hermione."

A women with wavy brown hair appeared in the mirror. "What is it General, I'm in the middle of conducting an experiment," she sounded quite annoyed.

"Hermione, I think you should see this."

**A/N- was it good or bad? Please review, but be gentle please, No Flames! Thank you!**

**Steph**


	2. Who Is He?

**Return of a Savior**

**Chapter 2: Who is he?**

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! And I'm really sorry it's been so long but I have a story for my English class due on Friday! Thank you to all you wonderful people reviewing, and I'm sorry if this chapter really isn't that good, I'll explain more at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but sadly I don't**

Neville apperated to Middle Diagon Alley. Smith had gotten there about 10 minutes before. Neville hurriedly took out a blank map and muttered 'Light shall conquer' the map turned into what looked like a smaller version of the main map in the Main War Room. This map however only picked up what had already happened, but only till about three days before.

He then also took out his wand and then said 'Show me what I want to see' and tapped it three times. The magical readings from half an hour showed up. "There," Neville thought. On the map it showed the golden burst along with a blue one

(Dark), the blue seemed to have shown first followed by the golden one. They seemed to have happened a few minutes before hand, in the Square. Before he had time to do anymore a voice in his head said 'Longbottom', Neville immediately took out the mirror form his pocket, they were directly connected to their subconscious.

"What's wrong Smith?" Neville said, the look on Zechariahs Smith's face was awe? Fear?

"Neville get over here right away! Were on the South Side of Middle, were that burst was, you'll never believe it!" Smiths voice overflowed with urgency.Neville nodded and apperated to his side.

"What is- Holy Shit," Neville looked around and 'Holy Shit' pretty much summed it up.

Voldemort's inner circle were the cruelest, horrific people on the planet and there were, about 30 of them. Thousands were offered for one of them. _One of them. _There were seven.

In Middle Diagon Alley, most of it was polluted, since they had joined neither sides, they had not gotten to much help; the little help they had gotten was from the light. The small Square he was in was not in good shape at its best. There was an unclean fountain right in the middle, usually with dirty water following from it.

Today the fountain was…. destroyed, dismembered, mutilated, whatever you called it, it was in shambles. On top of the destroyed pile of rubbish, were three death eaters. All of their masks had been taken of, thrown to the side, gashes running through. The faces of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott were seen. But not as they were supposed to be, there were gashes, the same as the ones on their masks, running down their faces. Crabbe's nose was severed badly, and Nott's ear was completely off. All seemed to be in a deep slumber, there heads lolling over their chests.

On the ground around the fountain were two bodies, dead. There masks the same as the others. Each had blood seeping through their robes, right were there heart would be. These two were Calvin Masters and Max Sumpter.

The last two were the hardest to find. You had to look up. Yes up. They were floating about 20-30 feet from the ground. They seemed to be asleep, but you couldn't tell, they were too high in the air.

"What happened?" Neville said incredulously, staring at the two undistinguishable people floating in mid air.

"This-this was amazing! Seven death eaters! But what…who?"

Smith looked around, his eyes searching the place, flickering from place to place and stopping at the fountain. Without looking at Neville he said, "It was one man…one man who did this…all of this…"

He turned to Neville a haunted expression on his face, "We had just gotten here, to see him, to see him…kill max Sumpter… it was amazing…. and horrible…"

It had to be. Smith had seen much death and destruction in his time, thanks to the war, and if something had this much effect on him…

" Calvin was already dead when we got here, but we were here to see max… there was a battle… Max had no chance, the other guy seemed to be toying with him, and Max seemed to be trying all the spells he knew. The other one how ever was using elementary spells, he used 'wadiwassi' to kill him." The men, Smith's men, who had been watching the whole conversation take place nodded, a look of astonishment still not fading form their faces.

"But how could he use 'wadiwassi' to kill…" Neville started. Smith stared at the pebbles littering the floor,

"Right through the heart… that man could be a danger to the light with his dueling abilities … he had to be what that golden burst was…and that is neither light, neutral, or dark."

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Neville asked, though he knew of course, that none of them would have any idea.

"We can only guess…for now…"

"What did he look like?"

One of Smith's men, Lopez, answered the question, "He was dressed in all black, and his hood shielded his face, he was about 6 foot, he moved like lightning, I've never seen anything like it…"

The other men nodded and another, Jacques said "He was laughing as they dueled, and he only killed Sumpter when ever Sumpter fired the killing curse and nearly hit McKinley, but it couldn't have been, because we were under invisibility spells, all of us."

That was strange, it could have been a coincidence, but…

"Ok, Jacques use your mirror and call General Weasley tell him to get here as soon as possible, I want half of you to scout the area but be careful! There could still be more death eaters around! The rest of you find a way to get those two 20 feet above us down, I want Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle bound, also get those bodies, we'll need them for examination, Now move!" Neville said loudly in a commanding voice.

The men did as they were told and broke into two groups, half started working with the bodies, the other half dissaperated. Jacques took out his rounded mirror and said "Weasley". He hurriedly told the General to get here quickly.

As soon as Jacques put the mirror back into his pocket, the General appeared.

"Jacques! Were is Lie-," Ron stopped in mid sentence as he spotter Neville.

"Neville! What happened here?" Ron asked looking dumbstruck at the men trying to get the Deatheaters down. Neville repeated what Smith and his men had told him.

"The half the men are working on getting the two deatheaters down, and the other half is scouting the area for the man."

"It was him then…" Ron said softly.

"Excuse me sir?" Neville asked.

"Neville, when you left I was wondering if the map was malfunctioning and thinking that maybe I should not have sent you, but then… the map went crazy, that golden burst…turned into an explosion. We have not had a reading this high before, except for Voldemort himself, I called Hermione, and even she had no idea what it was, but now I have some idea of what it is, and I know that, that… man, must be found."

Neville nodded and the General continued "But the only problem is, who is he?"

**A/N- I told you guys it wasn't really good! I'm really bad at war and death scenes I really don't write much of them. I think I may be a little out of my league (I'm only 12 so…). Though I'm hoping to get better with practice, and this fic seems to call for it! If anyone could help me or something it would be appreciated. Oh and reviews help make me put up new chapters faster, I couldn't stop smiling when I read the reviews so I just had to post!**

**Steph**


	3. We need Help, and an important AN

**Ok please feel free to throw very sharp and heavy farm objects at my head. This chapter SUCKED! I didnt check my grammer, or spelling, and I did it in all of about 5 minutes. There is a reason for this, I am reposting this story, and I wanted to tell you guys (if anyone is still reading this!) and your not aloud to only have author posts so I had to do this sucky chappie. Probably a new title, and Im going to redo the few chapters i have, and have the other chapters already ready. So this will be MOST LIKELY the last post, unless by some miracle I can make it work, but im really not happy with it. Im going to start over and do it right, and I will probably do this with all my fics. For more info on when the story will be back check out my profile which i update regularly. It wont be out to soon, because Im starting my freshman year of highschool, wont that be fun. So I have to focus mostly on that. Im really sorry. **

**Your horrible author**

**Steph**

* * *

"Who am I? Soon all will be clear," A voice boomed from the shadows, behind a building. All the men turned and looked in alarm.

"Follow him!" Weasley yelled pulling out his wand. But a strong wind suddenly blew and all was quiet. Ron carefully made his way to the building, but came out with nothing.

"He must have apparated! Get the Apparation List out Smith!" Ron barked at Smith, who waved his wand, a list appearing in his hand.

"Nothing Sir," He said shaking his head.

"Shit!"

The walls were of crumbling brick, and no color seemed to grace them. It smelled of despair and the loss of hope. It was an ally way with very little space to maneuver in, barely big enough for a grown man to walkthrough.

But one such grown man was walking through the. He was dressed in all black, and had an imposing stature as he made his way passageway. He stopped suddenly in front of a stretch of wall, and pulled out his wand, a magnificent wand at that. Intricate designs were etched into the dark wood, and words in indecipherable languages. He tapped the bricks in an elaborate pattern, and it opened, suddenly, into a dark void. As he made his way inside the walls shut as suddenly as it had opened.

"How dare you!" A voice said from the darkness.

"I had to go," The man said simply.

"You disobeyed me young one, you are not ready."  
"But I am ready!" The man, whose voice was usually as imposing as his stature, wavered slightly.

"Your voice tells me otherwise. Your training is almost complete, but you are not ready to face your destiny.

"No! I am ready!"

"What you did today showed that you are not ready. Discipline, as you know is an important role in your training. You killed men today, you disappoint me."

The man had no reply to this, and the voice was no more. He made his way back to the outside, to the hopeless place that was the world.

"I want all records of who was out today!" Ron yelled out to the men, he then dissapereated Neville at his side. As soon as he got back into the Main War Room, he called Hermione once more.

"Hermione, have you found anything out yet?" Ron asked, with that Neville left the room, taking a copy of the main map with him.

"Sir, everything is going wrong! This isn't supposed to happen, these maps are sacred, no one can tamper with them without the authority, Sir I'm completely out of ideas," Hermione said her voice etched with despair. Hermione Granger was one of the smartest witches to ever set foot on the earth, she had graduated Hogwarts with 15 N.E.W.T's, and was one of the best Head girls Hogwarts had ever seen, and she was a muggleborn. If she had no idea what to do…

"Hermione, are you sure there's no one that can help us?"

"I-I think one person might be able to help." She said, looking straight at Ron, brown eyes chrasing with brown.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do."

* * *

**I am scum I am horrible. Feel free to behead me. The new version will be out in the future, but Im working on a HUGE Marauder era fic right now, all seven years, all the romance, all the Voldylicious goodness, and all the madness that comes with writing it. But I promise to eventually have a new Return Of A Savior, way better than before, and maybe with a better title!**


End file.
